galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh Moander
The man standing before you has long black plaited hair, skin as pale as snow, and eyes that almost seem to glow green. He is massive, just over 7ft tall and powerfully muscled. His armor is a blackened, ancient breastplate studded with violet, glowing crystals. He wears ancient jewelry covered in glowing runes. As he steps closer, his skin stretches tighter across his face, his mouth opens almost impossibly wide, and his mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth. Then the world around you explodes. 'Pharaoh Moander CR 25 XP: something' LE medium Half Giant Ghoul(Undead, Psionic, Augmented) Martial Kineticist 6/Warmind 10/Slider 8 Init + Senses Darkvision 60ft, Low-Light Vision, Scent, Perception +79 Aura Strengthen the Tie(30ft) 'Defense' AC 54(+11 Armor, +11 Natural Armor, +11 Dex, +2 Deflection, +1 Insight, +7 Shield+2 Dodge) Flat Footed-34, Touch-26 HP 601(6d8+10d10+8d8+408) DR 9/-, Fast Healing 5 Fort +29 Ref +25 Will +27 SR 40 Channel Resistance +4 Defensive Abilities: Enduring Body 3/-, Fire Acclimated, Immune to Cold, Martial Psionics +2, Psionic Endowment, Resistance-Electricity and Fire 10, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 80ft, Burrow 30ft, Climb 30ft, Fly 60ft(Average) Melee: 2 Claws+41(1d6+22+Paralysis), Bite +41(1d8+22+Mutated Ghoul Fever+Paralysis), Moander's Crook +43/+38/+33/+28(1d8+24+1d4+Paralysis/Crit 17-20x3+2d8+1 negative level) Ranged: Ranged Touch +30 Special Attacks: Chain of Defensive Posture +4 3/day, Chain of Overwhelming Force +10d6 1/day, Chain of Personal Superiority +4 3/day, Children of the Sands, Dimensional Sneak Attack +4d6, Expanded Martial Psionics(ranged touch powers can be touch powers), Manipulate Outsider DC 31 21/day, Mutated Ghoul Fever DC 35, Paralysis(1d6+2 rounds DC 35), Portals 11/day, Sliding 400ft, Sweeping Strikes, Well of Power(4 pts, 10 pts) Powers: ML 21, Concentrate +35, Spell Pen +21, Power Points-339 Psi-Like Abilities: Some of Moander's Psi-like abilities mimic spells rather than powers CL 24, Concentrate +37, Spell Pen +24 At Will- Animate Dead(psionic), Death Knell, Sever the Tie, 1/day Canopic Conversion(Psionic), Psychic Crush 10d6 DC 35, Stomp 24d4 nonlethal DC 36 'Statistics' Str 34(40) Dex 27(33)' Con' - Int 20 Wis 35(41) Cha 31(37) Base Attk +19 CMB +34(+52 Trip) CMD 55(57 vs Trip) Feats: Chain Power, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Deep Impact, Dimensional Agility, Dimensional Assault, Dimensional Dervish, Dimensional Manuevers, Dimensional Savant, Dodge, Endowed Mind, Favored Energy-Fire, Greater Trip, Greater Psionic Weapon, Improved Trip, Maximize Power, Psionic Dodge, Psionic Talent, Psionic Trip, Psionic Weapon, Damage Reduction x2''E'' Skills: Appraise +9, Acrobatics +68, Climb +50, Craft(Weapons) +13, Disable Device +25, Fly +19, Intimidate +50, Knowledge(Arcane) +23, Knowledge(Engineering) +20, Knowledge(History) +18, Knowledge(Planes) +18, Knowledge(Psionics) +23, Knowledge(Religion) +15, Perception +79, Profession(Soldier) +28, Ride +15, Sleight of Hand +24, Spellcraft +42, Stealth +55, Swim +23, Survival +24, Use Magic Device +31 Racial Modifiers: +10 Acrobatics, +8 Climb, +8 Perception, +4 Stealth, +4 Survival SQ: Corpse Crafted, General of the Dead, Giant Blood, Naturally Psionic, Powerful Build, Psionic Aptitude, Psionic Proficiency, Psionic Prowess +4, Psionic Training- +2 Spellcraft, Survivor, Warrior's Journey. Gear: Black Psionatrix, Belt of Giant Str +6, Boots of Swiftness, Bracers of Manuever Mastery +8 Trip, Bronze Breastplate +5 Fusing Grace Phasing, Gloves of Storing, Headband of Mental Prowess +6(Wis, Cha), Heavy Bronze Shield +5 Time Buttress Undead Controlling, Mantle of Epic Spell Resistance, Mask of the Crystal Pharoah, Moander's Crook, Psicrown of Fiery Ruin, Skin of Fiery Response Ranged Touch +30 4d6 Fire, Skin of the Chameleon +20 Stealth, Ring of Freedom of Movement, Ring of X-Ray Vision, Third Eye Aware- +20 Perception, Wings of the Gargoyle Children of the Sands, General of the Dead-'' as Pharaoh of the Undying Legion ''Corpse Crafted-'' Moander receives a +4 bonus to Str and Dex, +2 Natural Armor bonus, +10ft base movement, +2 Channel Resistance, +2 Profane Bonus to attack rolls/damage rolls/saving throws, and +4 HP/HD. ''Mutated Ghoul Fever-'' Moander's Ghoul Fever is infused with psionic power. Creatures turned into ghouls by the disease are under Moander's control. He can communicate with his progeny telepathically from anywhere as long as they are on the same plane as him. He can also use the disease to take temporary control of existing undead. If he touches an undead creature, it must make a will save, with a bonus equal to its channel resistance, or be controlled by Moander for one hour. ''Psionic Endowment-'' a side effect of his heightened psionic power, Moander's undead physiology has changed to the point where he is no longer immune to mind affecting effects. However, he does receive a +8 racial bonus on such saves. He also receives 1 temporary power point for every undead creature within 30ft of him. ''Sever the Tie-'' This psi like ability is a unique power that Moander developed fighting in undead slave arenas. He can use his psionic power to sever a group of undead's connection to the negative energy plane. He can spend a number of points up to his HD. For every power point he spends, he does 2d6 damage to all undead within a 20ft radius burst. The burst must be within 85ft of Moander. Undead in the area may make a Will save, with a bonus equal to their Channel Resistance, DC 33 to reduce the damage to 5d6. ''Strengthen the Tie-'' Each round, at the beginning of Moander's turn, all undead within 30ft of him, not including himself, heal 15 hp. '''Portals:' Break Reality- 4 pts 8 rnds 40ft radius Will DC 31, Dimensional Charge- 1 pt/2 pts +8d6 damage -8 AC, Dimensional Fury- 1 pt/attack 80ft range, Explosive Portal- 6 pts Fort DC 31, Fling Creature- 1 pt Reflex DC 31 8 rnds, Greater Portal- check +37, Intercept Charge- 2 pts immediate action, Interplanetary Teleport- 1/week 5 pts(10 for portal), Open Portal- 1pt 960ft 8 rnds 8d6 disintegration, Planar Rift- 10 pts DC 31, Planeshift- 1/day or 4 pts and Planar Adaptation 1 pt each, Teleport- 1/day or 2 pts 10 creatures Gear: ''Black Psionatrix-'' This black crystal amulet crackles with violet energy. It acts as a kineticist psionatrix, increases Moander's natural armor bonus by +5, and allows Moander to select negative energy when using kineticist powers that allow him to select an energy type. Negative energy does +1 damage per damage dice of the power, and creatures that fail the save are staggered for 1 round. If the power does not allow a save, the creature isn't staggered. Undead take no damage from the negative energy, but are not healed by it. ''Mask of the Crystal Pharaoh-'' Moander's Pharaoh headdress has a clear crystal mask that has several crystal mask abilities. It provides a +9 insight bonus on perception and sense motive checks as long as Moander is psionically focused, provides a +10 Competence on Intimidate and Spellcraft checks, and a +5 Competence bonus on Knowledge checks. It also benefits from a continuous Tongues effect. ''Moander's Crook- ''This solid black crystal crook has been infused with 1000 years of negative psionic energy. It is a +5 Collision, Keen, Parrying, Psychokinetic Burst Deep Crystal Pharaoh's Crook. Moander's paralysis can infect creatures hit by the Crook. In addition, when Moander scores a critical hit, the Crook inflicts 1 negative level on the target, and Moander heals for 5 hp or regenerates 5 power points, whichever he decides. Moander was born a slave in the Nekeharan gladiator pits. He was smaller than most half giants, and always sickly. He was expected to only be fodder for the undead monsters in the arena. However, he did show an aptitude for leadership with the other gladiators and a surprising amount of psionic power. The Nobles did not have any respect for psionics, seeing it as a poor man's form of magic. This may be because of an undead creatures general inability to use psionics. Still, Moander gained quite a name for himself, till he angered the wrong noble. One night when he was alone, Moander was ambushed by a swarm of ghasts. He managed to kill them all but eventually died as well and came back as a ghoul. However, unlike most undead, he not only retained his psionic power, it grew more powerful. Still, ghouls in Nekehara were seen as little better than vermin, chased away to preserve corpses, or hunted for sport. Then, by chance, he encountered the Puppet Master. The potential use of a psionic undead creature intrigued the Puppet Master and he offered Moander a place in his household. Moander quickly repayed his master's trust rising to the rank of pharaoh in the Undying Legion, despite the predjudice against him. Now Moander leads the entirety of the Undying Legion for the Puppet Master, which does not sit well with the surviving Nobles or Pharaohs, though none of them have the courage to voice their opinions. Moander sees himself as a warrior-philosopher, and spends a great deal of time studying ancient texts and lost artifacts. He loves the sound of his own voice and will talk for hours on subjects he believes himself to be an expert in.